1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing control method and apparatus, and more particularly, to a photographing control method and apparatus using a strobe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Purchasers of photographing apparatuses often perceive the quality of the photographing apparatuses based on the quality of the photographs taken by the photographing apparatus. One of the main functions of modern digital photographing apparatuses is photographing people. Often, people are photographed with the assistance of a strobe light which emits light that is reflected by the person and back to the photographing apparatus. The quality of pictures of people taken by many photographing apparatuses is perceived as being of poor quality because the faces of the people are perceived as either being too dark or too light.